In general, thermoplastic resins are used in a variety of articles because of their excellent mechanical properties and high structural stabilities.
In order to reduce the risk of a fire, halogenated flame retardants may be added to some thermoplastic resins. Halogenated flame retardants generally used include TBBPA (2,2′,6,6′-tetrabromo-4,4′-isopropylidenediphenol), tris(tribromophenoxy)triazine, and decabromodiphenyl ethane (DBDPE), among others.
However, TBBPA can cause environmental problems and is easily degraded when TBBPA is processed at high temperatures due to its low thermal decomposition temperature. Moreover, TBBPA has poor compatibility with some vinyl-based polymers due to a hydroxyl (—OH) group structurally present in TBBPA. Therefore, its uses are limited. Even the use of TBBPA in the form of a brominated epoxy oligomer may not fundamentally prevent the environmental problems associated with TBBPA.
In order to address the drawbacks associated with TBBPA, tris(tribromophenoxy)triazine has been used as a flame retardant. Tris(tribromophenoxy)triazine, however, is also not desirable environmentally since tris(tribromophenoxy)triazine is produced using tribromophenol.
DBDPE can have excellent environmental properties among the halogenated flame retardants. However, it can be difficult to use DBDPE with some thermoplastic resins since DBDPE has a very high melting point and poor compatibility. Additionally, DBDPE has very limited uses since DBDPE-added resins can exhibit greatly reduced impact resistant strength and decreased flowability.